Purpose of Life
by AnnIeUoKaNnIE15
Summary: Miroku suprises and scares everyone when they find out a dark secret. And Kagome feels betrayed when she finds out she's not the one Inuyasha loves!


Annieuokannie15: Hey you guys and gals out there! I'm writing this new story! Tell me what you think in the review you give me. This story goes out for my twin!  
  
Kohaku River Princess: I really am honored! I would like to thank...  
  
Annieuokannie15: Jeez, it's not like you won an Oscar or sumthing...  
  
Kohaku River Princess: Well soorryy! I'm just going to go, sit, and play with my pets.  
  
Annieuokannie15: You mean the overly friendly dog, your adventurous hamster, and the blob that came from beneath, aka your cat?  
  
Kohaku River Princess: He's not a blob!  
  
Annieuokannie15:Okay whatever you say...on with the story! By the by my muse is at the grocery store buying ramen.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sesshoumaru and KRP could own Inuyasha, but alas we only own our dates to homecoming...  
  
Purpose of Life  
  
By Annieuokannie15 (Dedicated to Kohaku River Princess, my twin)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rag-tag group of shard hunters sat around the fire. Inuyasha being in his usual tree branch, with Kagome and Shippo under his tree (a/n notice I said his tree...why don't the lawyers go after him? I know why cause the hate me and love him!). Across the fire sat Sango, polishing hikarotsu (sp?) Miroku was no where to be seen and no one dare mention his name in front of Inuyasha, for fear of the hanyou's anger. It had all started two days ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback (Too many flash backs in the show)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone sat happily in Kaede's hut, chatting about Kagome's time, battling youkai, Inuyasha looking funny brooding in the corner, the shikon no tama, and others. No one seemed to notice that Miroku was looking at his right hand with anger. As quietly as he could, he left the hut. No one took notice, except for Shippo and Kirara that is. Shippo followed, with Kirara in tow.  
  
"Kirara, it's best if we keep an eye on him, in case he gets in trouble." Kirara mewed back in response and Shippo preceded the follow the monk. The kitsune and neko followed the monk to Goshin Boku. Standing at the base was Kikyo, her soul stealers flying about her. The monk stopped the instant he was half way to Kikyo. The clay block turned around and spied the monk.  
  
"What is it that you want monk?" Her voice cold and uncaring.  
  
"I wish to put you to rest, you should not be wandering around killing others to keep yourself alive." Kikyo's eyes softened slightly before returning to her normal cold brown eyes.  
  
"Putting me to rest will not happen, for I will remain in this world until Inuyasha has come to hell with me"  
  
"He will eventually go to hell, but it will not be by your or Sesshoumaru's hands" Kikyo's eyes narrowed.  
  
" What do you speak of monk?" Miroku laughed coldly.  
  
"The Hanyou will die by my hands, as will the demon exterminator and the kitsune." Kikyo visibly paled and her eyes widened.  
  
"But what about my reincarnated?" Miroku again gave an uncharacteristic laugh.  
  
"If I give Kagome to Naraku, then the curse from my hand will be lifted. But some obstacles need to be taken care of...like you." The rest happened in slow motion: Kikyo stepped back as Miroku took the prayer beads off his hand. He then proceeded to walk forward and that was the end of Kikyo. A pink orb of light flew out of the Kazanna and flew towards the village.  
  
A sigh escaped the monk's lips and he put the prayer beads back over his hand. He walked out of the clearing whistling a happy tune. A moment later you could hear sniffling coming from a bush near where Miroku had left. A young kitsune who had heard and saw everything, sat crying in the bushes, a neko youkai bristling in anger stood next to him  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile at the village  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat talking to Sango about her time when she took notice that Shippo, Kirara and Miroku where all missing.  
  
"Hey where's Shippo" Sango didn't have time to answer as a pink orb of light flew right into Kagome's stomach. Kagome doubled over in pain as she felt emotions such as loss, hurt, betrayal, a want and need for revenge, and put hatred. Then she got memories; tending to a poorly wrapped up man, someone attacking her from behind, of Inuyasha being pinned to a tree, of dieing, being revived, falling of a cliff with Inuyasha looking down upon her. Kagome realized that these memories were Kikyo's, not hers. She tried block them out but the last memory made her angry. Miroku was talking to her, revealing information that even she didn't know, then the Kazanna was opened and all was dark after that. She gasped for air as she shakily looked up to see Sango, Inuyasha, and Kaede all standing above her. All were wide eyed and mouths were slightly opened.  
  
"T..t..that was...a..a..soul" Inuyasha stuttered. "And that would mean...Kikyo's dead.." He bowed his head in mourning as Sango helped Kagome stand up. Miroku walked into the door and Kagome screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Annieuokannie15: Sorry it was so short. Didn't have much time with ideas for "ever wonder" popping into my head  
  
Miroku: Why did you make me the villain? What happened to a Sango/Miroku fic.?  
  
Annieuokannie15: Sorry but I have other plans for Sango and the rest. And even more plans for evil you.  
  
Miroku: Will I be dead, by the end of this story?  
  
Annieuokannie15: That for me to know, and you to find out! Please review. Ja Ne! 


End file.
